enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah the Chameleon (Mystic Forest Fighters)
Noah the Chameleon is one of the main protagonists from Mystic Forest Fighters. Despite being small in size and young in age, Noah is always very determined and is always ready to help out his friends, being seen as a noble and youthful companion to those who know him close. Bio Noah is a young, bright, and adventurous chameleon who is a resident of Enchino after both he and friend Luke the Werewolf traveled there together after Noah, a wild animal in America at the time, ran away from a neglectful home with parents and siblings who did not care nor want him in their presence, believing that he may have been a complete stranger or simply a mistake. Regardless, Noah was unable to make it far after he had left his now former home, being caught in torrential downpour, thunder, and lightning. This scared the young chameleon, and ultimately made him to believe his demise was near, accepting his potential death. Luke, being a magic user, was on his way to Enchino when he both heard and saw Noah, prompting him to help. He used his magical abilities and granted Noah the abilities to talk in the English language, to have a much better perception on everyone and everything around him, and to have a longer life. His age as a wild animal up to the point where Luke used his magic on him made him the young age of twelve in human years. Since then, Luke and Noah bonded heavily with one another before and during their journey to Enchino, becoming the best of friends. The young chameleon is known for his friendly and kind, yet still a timid and shy, persona, which was made clear by Luke. Noah can make friends very easily with his upbeat, optimistic and exciteable attitude, which he always strives to have, believing that this positive attitude of his might make others happy along the way. As a result, those who know Noah tend to grow a sense of appreciation for him, admiring his lively personality. Noah also strives to be as bold and as courageous as he possibly can, being adventurous and always very curious about the world around him, no matter the danger. Development When Mystic Forest Fighters was officially green-lighted, Jim Hanson and Fred Hugo immediately went to work in revamping the entire Enchino franchise - including the four characters who had been confirmed in returning. With Noah being Hanson's creation, he felt as though that Noah should be older and more mature as opposed to before. He still, however, wanted a younger character in the show, and thus, after sharing his ideas with Hugo in regards to the character - and even with his relationship with Luke - they quickly agreed, with hopes of fans seeing Noah in a "more dignified" and "more likable" sense than the last series. Interactions with Others Luke - Luke is one of Noah's best friends, and it shows. Having traveled with the werewolf from the United States of America all the way to the mystical forest of Enchino, Noah has spent a lot of time with Luke and, during this time, developed a strong sense of friendship and trust with him despite the eleven-year age difference. As a result of this, Noah looks up to Luke and admires him for his tenacity, bravery, and for how wise he is, considering him a role model. It is shown that Luke may very well care for the well-being of Noah as well, as shown in the episode A New Beginning where the werewolf tells Greg the Gecko that he would be declining on Noah's behalf in regards to joining the supposedly dangerous Mystic Forest Fighters group, stating how he didn't have any experience in fighting and worried for his health, and potentially even his life. However, Noah has shown to do quite well for himself since joining the guild despite getting hurt and injured on a couple of occasions, all much to Luke's chagrin. Noah even wants to join the Enchi Investigation Team, something Luke specifically told him not to do. Joey - Like with Luke, Joey is another one of Noah's best friends. Joey was Noah's specially assigned partner who was ultimately selected by both the preferences of the chameleon and with the decision of Saad, the guild master of the Mystic Forest Fighters. Joey is a very nice, easygoing, optimistic, and caring kangaroo who is happy to help out and work with anyone, and as a result, has subsequently taken Noah underneath his wing and teaches him everything he knows in regards to the guild and martial arts. This means that the two do not go out on as many missions as Luke and Lucille, as Joey wants to take his time and prepare the young chameleon for his future as a member of the Mystic Forest Fighters, being very protective, caring, and supportive of him. Noah looks up to Joey in a big way, almost as if he were a brother. Greg - Greg first met Noah when the latter was being laughed at by two penguins when they heard that he did not know who the Mystic Forest Fighters were, which made the chameleon feel insecure and embarrassed. Subsequently coming to his aid and excusing Noah from the penguins, Greg instantly noticed the necklace that he was wearing and gave him the address to the location of the base of the Mystic Forest Fighters, which he originally did not tell him otherwise, and left to go and find Luke. Curious, Noah pursued the gecko and discovered that Luke was attempting to not include Noah within a supposedly dangerous group. Greg, however, insisted that Noah join, claiming that it was a must. Since then, the two have remained friends, with Noah having a sense of respect for the gecko for both sticking up for him on two occasions and for being a fellow valued and veteran guild member. Lucille - Since Lucille was assigned to be the partner for Luke and for their difference in skill and experience levels, she and Noah has not had any significant moments to truly talk with one another and to get to know each other personally and individually. However, they are both on good terms with one another, with each not thinking any ill thoughts in regards to the other. It has been shown that they both have shown support and even worry for one another. Purry - Noah first met Purry in the episode Eleventh Murder where she could be heard screaming very loudly and making plenty of noises in the nighttime, where she supposedly slept walked right into the Mystic Forest Fighters' base. Noah, being quite fearsome, nervous, and even annoyed by her screams, described her as "loud." Despite, upon learning that she was specially selected to join the guild by Saad himself, he gained a subsequent sense of appreciation for her, yet found her subsequent sense of confusion towards Saad in regards to a question he asked her about Enchi, he became quite skeptical, as did most of the other members of the guild. Saad - When Noah first met Saad as both his and Luke's official commencement into the guild and partner assigning, Noah has always looked up to Saad in a light unmatched to anyone else, seeing him as a very powerful and a very important individual who is wise beyond comprehension. Noah respects Saad in a great way and is eager for the guild master to take notice in him and his potential, wanting to do nothing but impress the man and to show him his value as a very young and newer member of the Mystic Forest Fighters. Anastasia - Noah does not like nor trust Anastasia, having heard nothing but had things in regards to her from Luke, believing that she is nothing but troublesome and villainous. When Noah first laid eyes on her for the first time face-to-face, the same feelings of nervousness, dread, and even slight fear consumed him. It is shown that Anastasia has the same feelings of hatred towards the chameleon, as seen in Eleventh Murder, where she gave him a nasty glare upon seeing him when she both enters and leaves the bakery in which he was in. Noah returned the glare right back to her as she left, his scales turning red as he did so. Throughout the series, Anastasia continues to glare and make snide comments toward the chameleon, despising him and wanting him out of the picture. Oswald - Noah first encountered Oswald when both he and Joey were in the process of wrapping up a case inside of Enchino's main bakery. This one single encounter proved to be enough to cement in Noah's mind that Oswald was a very strange, bizarre, and possibly even a deranged individual who is a very big fanatic of the Mystic Forest Fighters - primarily of Luke and Lucille - as Noah had been sporting the necklace Luke had given him when they had arrived in Enchino, one quite similar to Luke's. Much to both Noah and Joey's relief, he only heckled with the two of them briefly before leaving in a wild and crazed manner. He has since rubbed Noah the wrong way majorly and continuously tries to avoid him at all costs. Winslow - Being a snake, Winslow is automatically a known predator towards Noah, especially the latter being much smaller and younger than the snake. It is believed that Winslow may see Noah as an easy target of sorts, but knows very well when to separate his want for prey from a time of actual urgency and importance, especially in regards to the Enchi Investigation Team. Despite this, Noah does not trust Winslow one bit, being visibly frightened, stressed, and very weary whenever he is near him, especially after Winslow caught him in a trap and ate him alive in The Prince and the Pupper, being saved by a spell created by Saad to prevent all death from happening that day. Although Noah knows Winslow was hypnotized, he was licked in the face by the snake much before he was eaten, prompting the distrust, as well as the displeasure for, the fellow reptilian. Fertwin - Noah has made it abundantly clear that he does not like criminals, and Fertwin is no exception. Although Noah has never gotten the opportunity to deal with Fertwin and to bring him to justice, he knows of the notoriety the skunk has about him and he knows exactly what he can be capable of, being the one who hypnotized Winslow and ordering him to eat Noah. Since then, there is nothing Noah would love more than to see Fertwin get the punishment he deserves for not only causing subsequent harm to himself, but also to the other members of the guild as well. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chameleons